


Light Just Before Dawn

by Yvi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years afterwards, she could still remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Just Before Dawn

Years afterwards, she could still remember him. Not just in her dreams, although that was more frequent. And not just in vague and random images.

No, also when she was awake and so vivid they could have been her own memories. In fact, they sometimes seemed more real than her own memories.

Sitting on her porch in the early hours of the morning, Sam could see him. She saw him leaning down towards her, minutes before the sun was about to rise over the hills of this foreign planet, touching her face with his warm hands.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and kissed her lips.

She missed those lips. She missed never having known him in the way Jolinar had. And now she never would.

When the first sunlight of the day met her eyes, there were tears in them. She didn't wipe them away.


End file.
